Many power toothbrushes which operate at or near a resonant frequency associated with the toothbrush structure have structurally complicated resonator assemblies. The drive system for the toothbrush, usually located in the handle, produces a movement of the resonator assembly, which includes a mounting shaft or similar member having a brushhead mounted on a distal end thereof. The resonator assembly includes a mounting element to the toothbrush housing, for example, a torsion pin or other spring member. Many resonator assemblies, however, while often providing effective results, such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,378,153, must be manufactured and mounted with substantial precision, requiring a careful and expensive manufacturing process.
Further, the physical connection, for instance brazing, between the various parts of the resonator assembly, can be defective, leading to breakage and/or reduced performance. Such a resonator assembly also frequently requires a number of individual parts. The individual parts must be connected in such a way that the assembly resonates at the preselected resonant frequency, within a relatively close tolerance (+5 Hz).
It is desirable that improvements be made in the cost and reliability of such a resonator system, without sacrificing the performance thereof.